A Bride For The Prince
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: Le desagradaba por completo que Momo-sempai le regañara como si fuera un niño. Joder, él ya estaba en la universidad era lo suficientemente grande como para ordenar sus prioridades por sí mismo. El tenis lo era todo para él, claro hasta que ese tipo harto con su: -Serás un solterón para siempre- Y decidió buscarle una novia aun contra su voluntad.


**Etto…Hola comunidad Ryosaku, pues este es mi primer fic de Prince of tennis. Es por una petición de una de mis más fieles lectoras en los fic de Bleach que tengo, así que realmente no sé si lo hice bien o no, espero sus amables comentarios para esta novata y su historia. Aunque también me encanta esta pareja, pero como no estoy muy familiarizada puede haber occ espero que no esté muy resaltado.**

**Declaimer**

**Prince of Tennis y sus personajes no son míos, son de****Konomi Takeshi yo solos los utilizo. Me he inspirado en una canción llamada **Tienes que creer en mí **de Frankie J**

**Este fic está dedicado a: ****l****laulli**

Summary:

Le desagradaba por completo que Momo-sempai le regañara como si fuera un niño. Joder, él ya estaba en la universidad era lo suficientemente grande como para ordenar sus prioridades por sí mismo. El tenis lo era todo para él, claro hasta que ese tipo harto con su:** -Serás un solterón para siempre- **Y decidió buscarle una novia aun contra su voluntad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Único**

**A Bride For The Prince**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡¿Se puede saber que jodidos te pasa por la cabeza Echizen?!-Un gritó se escucho por todo el dormitorio de la universidad. El susodicho, un chico no muy alto, de piel clara, ojos ámbares, cabello negruzco con destellos verdosos, bostezó y miró aburrido a su amigo.

—No grites tanto Momo-sempai - dijo y volteó su rostro al libro de historia que usaba para hacer un trabajo de la facultad. El alto pelinegro de pelos parados apretó con fuerza los puños.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga?! ¡¿Sabes al menos a quien rechazaste esta tarde?!-exclamó frunciendo entrecejo. El moreno lo miro sin interés.

—Sasami o Sukaki, no recuerdo su nombre y realmente no me importa.

—Kikuchi Sayaka, es solamente la chica más guapa de toda la universidad. Conseguir su número es una faena y salir con ella es casi imposible-explicó indignado.

—Hmm.

—No me vengas solo con "Hmm" no te das cuenta de lo suertudo que eres, pudiste tener a la novia más ardiente de toda la universidad.

—No necesito una novia, el tenis es más importante- cambió de pagina y su actitud siguió igual de despreocupada. Además ya tenía suficiente con su estúpido club de fans, como para que ahora Momo-sempai también lo jodiera.

—Pero ya eres campeón mundial-chilló, el moreno levantó la vista.

—Tengo que seguir mejorando- musitó.

—Tienes 20 años, Echizen al menos consíguete una novia que te anime en los partidos, joder si sigues así serás un solterón-el ojiamabar lo fulmino con la mirada, el de pelos en punta ignoró este hecho, estaba más concentrado en convencer a su amigo de aquello. Y es que Echizen Ryoma necesitaba una novia, ya no era un niño, pero seguía diciendo que el tenis era mucho más importante que esas cosas, y según él, Momoshiro Takeshi, el pelinegro tenía que reordenar sus prioridades.

—Ya dije que no, además las chicas son molestas- esa era la quinceava vez que Momo-sempai farfullaba cosas como esas y ciertamente ya lo estaba hartando.

—Entonces está decidido- tendría que tomar medidas extremas para cambiar esa actitud. Ryoma lo observo curioso –Te conseguiré una novia.

—No.

—No era una pregunta, solo te estoy avisando, a partir de mañana comenzara la búsqueda de tu chica. No creo que sea tan difícil, hay muchas chicas dispuestas a salir contigo-el moreno suspiró, Momo-sempai sonrió pero muy en el fondo no estaba seguro de conseguir su objetivo el problema no eran las chicas, el problema sería que pudiera encontrar a alguna que Ryoma aceptara.

Eso sí que era un reto, mas difícil incluso que ganar un campeonato con la muñeca lastimada.

* * *

El ojiamabar se encontraba sentado en la cafetería de la facultad, comía parsimoniosamente una hamburguesa, llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento y una gorra con la letra R, a su lado estaba su fiel raqueta y su mochila. Era medio día y apenas acabara iría al club de tenis. Dio otro mordisco y cuando lo estaba tragando, el ojinegro pelo de punta apareció frente a él.

—¡Hey Echizen!-saludó

—Hmm- respondió dando otro bocado a la hamburguesa, Momoshiro sonrió confiado y sacó una carpeta de su mochila junto con un par de bolsas de frituras, las cuales empezó a devorar, tomó la carpeta con su mano libre y la tiró sobre la mesa.

—Aquí esta- Ryoma enarcó una ceja –Son 24 chicas, cada una es linda y sobre todo buena en el tenis- la única forma que tenia para hacer que Ryoma aceptara salir con alguien, es que ella fuera lo bastante buena en ese deporte para impresionarlo. Era un genio, se dijo al tiempo que se comía una fritura, chicas comunes siempre serian rechazadas, pero si encontraba una a la par del "Príncipe del tenis" tendría la jugada ganada.

El pelinegro se levantó ignorando la carpeta sobre la mesa., el nunca acepto esa estupidez de buscar una novia.

—Llegare tarde al entrenamiento.

—¿No le vas a echar un vistazo al menos?- exclamó tirando la bolsa a medio comer por el aspavientos que hizo, el pelinegro siguió caminado.

—Tsk- tomó la carpeta y se fue tras su amigo –Al menos míralas-insistió y el moreno rodó los ojos-Si serás, bueno te las diré. ¡Esta! Daisumoto Miyuki, supera la estándar del tenis femenino, ha participado en fotos de modelaje, sus medidas son…Ah, pensándolo bien esta me la quedo yo- sonrió-Hmm, ah esta es mejor, Takatsuki Moka, ha ganado dos torneos femeninos en Osaka y su saque es uno de los más potentes de Japón es….¿Eh? ¿Echizen?- giró la cabeza en varias direcciones, el ojiambar había desaparecido- ¡No te vas a escapar!- declaró mientras salía corriendo.

Por su parte el pelinegro seguía caminando, por pura suerte al pelos de punta se le olvido por completo que iban al club de tenis y se fue derecho, mientras alardeaba sobre esos papeles, los cuales le hacían ver como un periodista de una revista de adolescentes, Momo-sempai lo estaba fastidiando con esas tonterías y él no tenía el tiempo para estar perdiéndolo con eso. Lo único importante para él era y seria su amado deporte, ya que no tenía la arbitraria necesidad de alguien junto a él, amigos sí, pero novia o amante jamás, sabía a la perfección que para un tenista los sentimientos amorosos eran el obstáculo más grande con el que podría toparse en su carrera. Vale, vale, no es como si no pensara en formar una familia, pero vamos en ese punto de su vida no era la prioridad pensar en ese tema. Abrió la puerta del salón de tenis, el cual era muy grande y espacioso, con canchas bajo techo por si hubiese futuros inconvenientes climatológicos, pensó por un segundo que era el primero en llegar, cosa que era casi siempre asertiva, mas sin embargo no fue así. Alzó la cabeza y su penetrante mirada ámbar se clavó fija en la esbelta silueta de una chica, la cual ajena a su entrada seguía blandiendo su raqueta y se movía rápidamente por uno de los sets, pudo notar que ya se encontraba cansada y que llevaba mucho tiempo practicando contra la pared, puesto que esta se encontraba algo dañada por lo golpes y la muchacha estaba cubierta de sudor, su largo cabello castaño rojizo atado ágilmente en un par de trenzas se movían detrás de ella, su grandes ojos castaños daban a conocer la concentración con la que estaba realizando sus movimientos. Ryoma no pudo evitar pensar que era muy hermosa y sonrió ladinamente, parpadeó repetidas veces al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, él; el príncipe del tenis estaba embobado viendo a una mujer, inaceptable. Sacudió la cabeza, andar escuchando las estupideces del sempai todo el día le estaban afectando. Volvió a mirarla justo a tiempo para ver como hacia un perfecto servicio mágnum, se sorprendió bastante, ya que ese era un tiro que el mismo había hecho cuando había jugado contra Matsudaira Chikao en un partido en la cancha de la sub-17 hacia bastante tiempo. Aunque lo había ejecutado muy bien lamentablemente en el aterrizaje la chica cayó al suelo, se sintió un poco inquieto y decidió acercarse. La castaña respiraba agitadamente y se mantenía agazapada luego de la caída, apretó la mano con la que sostenía la raqueta y frunció el ceño.

—Aun falta mucho- espetó frustrada golpeando el suelo. Ryoma se detuvo, esa era su frase, espera… esa voz la conocía de algún sitio –A este paso, no puedo alcanzarlo- ahora sí que estaba sorprendido. Esa chica era…

—¿Sakuno?- su nombre se escapó como una pregunta inconsciente. La castaña abrió los ojos y se paralizó por completo, su rostro estalló en rojo vivo, alguien la había estado observando y no solo alguien.

—¿R-Ryoma-kun?- giró la cabeza lentamente y tartamudeó. El moreno la miró de pies a cabeza, aquella chica era nada más ni nada menos que la nieta de su antigua entrenadora Ryuzaki Sumire; era Ryuzaki Sakuno.

—¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó y sin querer su voz sonó mas cortante de lo usual, cosa que realmente no quería que pareciera. Sakuno sintió un descarga eléctrica, estaba siendo una molestia ¿no? no había otra explicación para ese tono, que aunque sabía que era característico en el chico, seguía haciendo que los nervios y la ganas de llorar se desbordaran.

—Y-yo me tra-transferí a e-esta universidad- balbuceó hundiendo la cabeza y viendo el suelo. Ryoma enarcó ambas cejas, si no mal recordaba ella se había ido a Kioto o algo así-Mi abuela q-quería que regresara a-aquí y-y yo a-acepte.

—Hmm- musitó, inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante y le tendió una mano. La pelicafe levantó la cabeza al sentir algo junto a ella y se sorprendió de ver a Ryoma con la mano extendida hacia su persona -¿Qué esperas?-gruñó.

—L-lo siento. Gracias Ryoma-kun- avergonzada tomó su mano y el moreno jaló de ella para levantarla. Era sorpresivamente ligera, al estar distraído no se dio cuenta de que había usado demasiada fuerza, por ende y sin poderlo evitar la castaña chocó contra su pecho. Este hecho la hizo ponerse muy inquieta, ya que el pelinegro aun no soltaba su mano.

Nunca se había dado cuenta que la piel de una chica era muy cálida y suave hasta ese momento, Ryoma apretó ligeramente su agarre, era extrañamente agradable.

—¿R-Ryoma-kun?- inquirió la chica en voz baja, el ojiamabar se dio cuenta de sus acciones y frustrado consigo mismo se aparto abruptamente.

—¿Vas a seguir entrenando Sakuno?-evadió la mirada de la chica al tiempo que se giraba para dirigirse a uno de los sets.

—T-tengo clases por la tarde.

—Hmm. Vale- se detuvo y giró medio rostro- Por cierto, el servicio de hace rato estuvo bien, pero al caer deberías juntar mas tu piernas- profirió desinteresadamente La chica se sonrojó y su corazón latió tan rápido que pensó que se oía por todo el lugar. Saltó en su sitió cuando la puerta se abrió y más gente empezó a llegarr, al parecer ya era hora de irse. Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar enrojecer al recordar que Ryoma la había visto y que encima la había halagado. Sonrió cálidamente, ciertamente había regresado a la ciudad por petición de su abuela, pero también había sido porque de ese modo podría estar más cerca de su príncipe, a quien siempre había admirado y del cual estaba enamorada desde sus años en Seigaku. Claro no tenía una oportunidad de estar junto a él como algo más, pero al menos podría animarlo e inclusive ser amigos. Y además debía entrenar ya que si quería caminar junto a él primero tendría que alcanzarlo en el tenis. Y aunque había mejorado en los últimos años aun estaba muy lejos de su objetivo: estar al nivel de Echizen Ryoma, el príncipe del tenis. Una meta muy difícil y que sabía tal vez no lograría, pero al menos podía soñar.

—Auch- murmuró llevándose una mano a la nariz, había chocado contra la puerta del vestidor. Algunos chicos se rieron y ella miró al suelo. Bueno si quería alcanzar a su príncipe, primero debería dejar de ser tan distraída.

Los ojos ámbar del moreno se mantuvieron viéndola fijamente de reojo hasta que desapareció. Sakuno no había cambiado en su forma de ser, claro está. Por que físicamente era hermosa. Si logró distraerlo a él, que no le interesaban esas cosas, era prueba suficiente de este hecho. Bueno eso y varias de la miradas que atrajo la castaña mientras salía del club, cosa que por algún motivo consiguió molestarle.

—Echizen-sempai ¿sabes quién era ella?- pregunto un chico rubio. El pelinegro tomó una pelota y comenzó a botarla.

—No tengo que responderte-dijo.

—Entonces si la conoces, era muy hermosa ¿Cómo se llama?-insistió el moreno botó con más fuerza la esfera.

—Pregúntale tu mismo.

—Te encontré- Ryoma bufó lo que faltaba, Momo-sempai.

—¡Ryoma-sama!-escuchó el coro de sus molestas fans, rodó los ojos, ahora sí que le metieran una bala por el culo.

—Anda sempai dime su nombre-el rubió ignoró a las mujeres que se amontonaban en la entrada del gimnasio, Ryoma lo observó ¿porque ese tipo no se iba y lo dejaba entrenar? Si estaba tan interesado en la Ryuzaki muy bien podría ir a buscarla y preguntarle todo eso.

—¿De qué hablas Yutaka?-pregunto interesado el ojinegro.

—De ella- apuntó hacia la castaña que salía corriendo de los vestidores con el cabello mojado y gritando un "voy tarde". Momoshiro se sorprendió.

—A la, pero si es Sakuno-chan. Pensé que estaba en Kioto.- exclamó.

—¿Se llama Sakuno? Me gusta- declaró el rubio y su ojos verdes resplandecieron pícaramente-Espero que venga al entrenamiento de la noche.

—¿Así que te gusto?- rió.

—Básicamente. Es muy guapa y tiene un cuerpo muy sex….¡Ah!- se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivar un Twist de Ryoma.

—Hmm falle- murmuró.

—¡Casi me golpea!

—Estoy practicando, deberías irte si no quieres estar en riesgo- aconsejó tomando otra pelota. El rubio murmuró un par de cosas y salió pintando de ahí, el pelos de punta miró a su amigo, extrañado por ese raro comportamiento.

—Hmm, raro tu nunca fallas, en realidad ¿querías golpearlo?- cuestionó, el moreno lo miró fríamente. Una voz en su cabeza dijo si.

—Solo falle, por eso debo entrenar.

—Si tú dices- se encogió de hombros- Ah es cierto. ¡Encontré a la chica indicada! Aquí, te la presentó- se giró un movió una de sus mano en señal de que alguien se acercara, era una chica alta no mas que Ryoma, de largo cabello negruzco y penetrantes ojos rojizos- Ella es Yukiji Iroha-chan van en cuarto semestre de educación física y obtuvo un campeonato en la rama femenil de Fukuoka, es súper buena cocinado y haciendo postres. Vino aquí hace un año y es una de tus más fieles admiradoras-presentó emocionado.

—Príncipe, hice una galletas para ti- hizo una reverencia y le mostro una canastilla, Ryoma chasqueó la lengua.

—No me interesa quien eres. Joder, Momo-sempai ya lo dije: No quiero una novia, no la necesito- dio media vuelta y se cambió de cancha.

—¡Jodido grosero!- gritó molesto al tiempo que se giraba a consolar a la pobre chica que sin más había sido rechazada. Sin embargo esta salió corriendo dejando ahí la canasta con galletas para Ryoma. Sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. Tendría que tomar medidas desesperadas, sonrió maliciosamente y tomó una galleta de la canasta.

Al menos no debía desperdiciar

* * *

Era pasado el medio día cuando el pelinegro se disponía a salir de la biblioteca, se había quedado dormido un buen rato mientras estudiaba, el lugar estaba tan silencioso que el olor a polvo y el calor de la temporada lo arrullaron. Notó que todo el mundo lo miraba y murmuraba cosas, prefirió ignorarlo y seguir su camino.

—¿Sera verdad?-preguntó un chico en voz baja.

—No sé, quizás su egocentrismo es tan alto que quiera alardear sobre sí mismo- contestó otro, Ryoma frunció el ceño.

—No, tal vez tiene problemas para conseguir una- ¿Eh? ¿Conseguir qué? Él no necesitaba nada. Observó a lo lejos una multitud frente a la pizarra de anuncios, sea lo que sea estaba causando conmoción, sobre todo en las estudiantes femeninas.

—¡Kyaa! ¡Si, al fin esta es mi oportunidad!-chilló extasiada una chica y otras más la acompañaron, los ojos ambarinos de Ryoma se detuvieron en la causa, un poster grande con una foto suya, sus datos personales, incluidos su celular, y unas gigantescas y llamativas letras que decían: Se busca novia.

—Ryoma-sama ¿busca novia?-oh no, ahí estaban las locas que lo acosaban todos los días en el club.

—Mierda-gruñó. Ahora sí que mataría a Momo-sempai, molesto camino hasta el fichero y arrancó toda esa basura –Que quede claro- comenzó a decir- Yo no busco novia-era demasiado ya.

—Chicas- dijo una de las fanaticas-¡A él!- abrió los ojos al ver como una turba de mujeres corría hacia su persona. Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua antes de comenzar a correr. Definitivamente mataría a ese idiota.

En ese momento no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba la Ryuzaki, quien se sobaba la cabeza, puesto que el profesor de literatura le había metido tremendo golpe con la tiza por quedarse dormida en su clase; se rió enserio que comenzaba a parecerse a Ryoma, incluso su abuela se lo dijo.

—_Tanto quieres alcanzarlo que has tomado sus malos hábitos Sakuno-_ bueno no es que fuera a propósito, pero anoche había estado entrenando hasta muy tarde y había dormido casi nada, sus ojos miraron hacia su mano derecha que estaba vendada, hasta se había lastimado con la raqueta por entrenar al menos se curaría rápido. Levantó la vista y sintió su corazón detenerse, Ryoma corría hacia donde estaba ella, se veía apurado. Posiblemente se le había hecho tarde, sonrió eso era muy natural en él, alzó la mano vendada.

—Buenos tardes Ryoma-kun- después de mentalizarse y practicar durante un par de horas pudo conseguir dejar de tartamudear. El moreno la miró después hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, que la mierda, aun lo seguían. No dijo ni una sola palabra para regresar el saludo, en cambió tomo la muñeca de la chica y la jaló consigo ¿la razón? Sabia Dios, solo había sido un… ¿impulso? Bueno que más daba pensaría en eso después –R-Ryoma-kun que estas…

—Calla-ordenó tumbándola dentro de uno de los jardines, él cayó sobre ella detrás de uno de los arbustos, apretó su cuerpo contra el de la avergonzada chica para esconderse mejor. El moreno levantó la cabeza apenas lo suficiente para ver como la turba pasaba de largo. Expiró y dejó caer la cabeza en el hueco del hombro y cuello de la castaña, había corrido más de lo que solía hacer durante el entrenamiento-Las perdí- susurró y su aliento le provocó cosquillas a Sakuno, la cual comenzaba a sentirse mareada y parecía un tomate.

—E-esto, R-Ryoma-kun, m-me a-aplastas- tartamudeo cohibida por la posición.

—Nos quedaremos así un poco más, esas locas podrían volver- su voz no parecía diferente de la usual.

—¿Por qué corrías?

—El estúpido de Momo-sempai tiene la culpa- escupió enojado-Está empeñado en conseguirme una novia, ya le dije que no necesito una, pero el idiota me ha metido en este lio, ¡Joder! ¿Qué parte de _no quiero novia_ no entiende ese imbécil?-rezongó cerrando los ojos con frustración. Sakuno no lo comprendió del todo, pero sabía que si la formula llevaba a Momo-sempai, novia y quejas de Ryoma, juntos. Era algo que irremediablemente había rebasado los límites del pelinegro, espera ¿Ryoma había dicho que no quería una novia…?

—¿No quieres?-se le escapó de los labios y sintió la cara aun más caliente. Pero que estúpida, lo mejor era que cerrara la boca. Ryoma la miró levantando una ceja.

—El tenis es más importante- ella lo miró triste y aun así sonrió, eso sí que era muy propio de él.

—Eso es característico en ti Ryoma-kun, por eso eres el mejor-alagó riendo y logró taparse la boca con sus manos, el moreno reparó en la extremidad lastimada de la castaña la atrapó delicadamente con su mano libre. Sakuno respingó por la acción.

—¿Qué te paso?-preguntó examinado la mano de la ojicastaña.

—Choque contra la red de la cancha de la casa de mi abuela, estaba entrenando hasta tarde así que no la vi, soy muy patosa aun-rió y el pelinegro sintió un impulso que no pudo controlar, rozó con sus labios los dedos vendados de la chica, haciéndola quedar sin voz ni razón.

—Debes tener más cuidado-murmuró con su voz grave, entonces se dio cuenta de su comportamiento, soltó la mano de Sakuno y desvió la mirada. Vale toda la jodida situación ya lo estaba volviendo loco, no tenía razón para haber hecho aquello. Inconscientemente se acomodó sobre la chica, se sentía cómodo al tenerla bajo el, era cálida y suave.

—¿Ryoma-kun?-llamó ella.

—¿Hmm?- había dejado caer su cabeza en el pecho de la chica y podía oír sus latidos, eran rítmicos y acelerados, extrañamente lo incitaban a dormir.

—¿Podrías quitarte?-pidió avergonzada a muerte.

—No-suspiró antes de quedarse dormido. Sakuno lo miró alterada y aturdida.

—¿Qué?¿R-Ryoma-kun? Despiértate, déjame ir, por favor Ryoma-kun-suplicó convertida en una caldera hirviente.

—Cállate Sakuno- gruñó adormilado y la apretó mas, haciendo que la voz de le esfumara por completo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, por una parte estaba contenta de estar así con su príncipe y por la otra estaba tan nerviosa que pensó podría llegar a desmayarse o sufrir un infarto si no lograba calmarse. Bajó la mirada y se topo con el rostro dormido de Ryoma, su respiración era acompasada y por algún motivo fue lo único en lo que pudo concentrarse para recobrar su compostura, entrecerró los ojos y abrazó al moreno. Ahora que lo tenía tan cercas, podía notar que Ryoma no había cambiado mucho, que seguía teniendo rasgos de cuando iban a Seigaku y también que sus sentimientos habían crecido en todos esos años que no lo vio. Pero así como su amor, lo había hecho también la distancia entre ellos, él estaba muy lejos de ella a pesar de tenerlo en ese momento entre sus brazos.

—¿Podre alguna vez alcanzarte? – articuló en voz baja y dio un ligero apretón en su abrazo, cerró los ojos-La distancia es dolorosa, pero poco a poco voy detrás de ti, te quiero, solo espera y veras- susurró antes de quedarse dormida ella también.

—Eres tan ruidosa Sakuno-el moreno había despertado justo a tiempo para oír todo, al principio iba a callarla pero fue él quien guardo silencio para escuchar las palabras de la chica. Alzó la cabeza y escudriñó con la mirada el rostro de la castaña, se veía más hermosa, está bien lo aceptaba posiblemente la ojicastaña le gustaba un poco. ¿En verdad la distancia que les separaba era tanta? A su parecer y por la circunstancia eso no era cierto –No es mucha Sakuno-musitó y decidió volver a dormir.

Terminaron regresando a casa ya entrada la noche, incluso ya no pasaban camiones a esa hora por lo que la Ryuzaki se tuvo que ir en taxi y el pelinegro había tenido que maniobrar para que el monitor de dormitorio no lo descubriera llegando tan tarde.

* * *

Ryoma pegó la cabeza a la pared del gimnasio, estaba muy cansado. Había tenido que evadir a una panda de locas que casi lo violaban al verlo. Y por si fuera poco el muy cabrón de Momo-sempai se había esfumado, menudo imbécil. ¡Claro! Primero lo jodía y después se escapaba para salvarse el culo, al menos era listo en ese aspecto.

—Bu-buenas Ryoma-kun- la tintineante voz de Sakuno lo hizo girarse, la chica movía en círculos la raqueta a su costado y su cara estaba más roja que un tomate maduro. Comprendió que ella aun estaba avergonzada después de haberse quedado dormida debajo suyo el día anterior. Bueno también era su culpa, fue él quien se durmió primero y no la dejo irse.

—Hmm- alzó su propia raqueta a modo de respuesta, debía actuar normal, no es como si ese hecho fuera significativo. Sakuno sonrió y se alojó en el set contiguo.

—¿No hubo problemas al regresar a tu casa?-indagó, Sakuno se sorprendió al igual que el moreno, no es como si le importara ¿verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué preguntó? La castaña tomo una pelota.

—No, solo que mi abuela me dijo que la llamara si volvía a llegar tan tarde-respondió botando la esfera, el ojiambar también tomó una pelota.

—Ya veo ¿tu mano esta mejor?- ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan interesado?

—Puedo practicar-aseguró haciendo un saque contra la pared.

—Ah- el pelinegro la imitó-Oye, Sakuno-llamó mientras corría para golpear la pelota.

—¿S-si, Ryoma-kun?-inquirió la ojicastaña rebatiendo el golpe de su propia esfera.

—¿Estas libre después del entrenamiento?- ¿Qué había dicho? Se detuvo incrédulo de sus propias palabras, tal vez se sentía culpable de haberla entrometido ayer en sus problemas y quería recompensárselo.

—¡¿Qué?!...¡Ay!-Sakuno cayó de espaldas en el suelo, por la pregunta de Ryoma había perdido la concentración y la pelota la había golpeado en la cabeza, se sintió desorientada y las imágenes bailaba a descuadro.

—¿Sakuno?- el moreno se acercó rápidamente a ella, se hincó frente a la castaña, quien apenas se levantó para sentarse. Sakuno parpadeó, todo le daba vueltas menuda suerte negra que tenia. El moreno la tomo del rostro para examinarla mejor.

—¿R-Ryoma-kun, que q-quisiste d-decirme?-tartamudeó estallando en rojo y tratando de desviar la mirada. Aunque esto le resulto un poco difícil por los efectos del golpe y el que Ryoma la sujetara por las mejillas tampoco ayudaba.

—Debo pagarte por lo de ayer, supongo-expiró. La castaña se sintió un poco desilusionada, pero vamos tenía que ser realista, su príncipe nunca la invitaría a una cita.

—Y-ya veo, si estoy libre-murmuró en voz baja, Ryoma asintió.

—Tendrás un moretón- dijo el pelinegro levantándole el flequillo y viendo la zona rojiza en su frente.

—Estoy acostumbrada, no soy la persona más ágil del mundo, sigo siendo torpe-se rió y ahí estaba otra vez, burlándose de sí misma, Ryoma la miro fijo.

—Solías ser así cuando estábamos en seigaku- comentó sin querer, Sakuno lo observó-Siempre te veía, aunque los tiros no te salían seguías intentándolo-su maldita boca parecía moverse sola- Y también te reías de tus errores.

—¿Me veías?-preguntó incrédula.

—No era a propósito, usualmente tomaba mi siesta junto al campo-explicó alejando sus manos. Su corazón se aceleró, estaba feliz, su príncipe la había notado en el tiempo que ella pensó que su presencia era ignorada por él.

—Y-ya veo-parpadeó repetidas veces.

—Vamos, no te quedes ahí tonta- dijo el moreno parándose y tomándola de un brazo para jalarla hacia arriba. Sakuno trastabilló y se apoyó en el pecho del ojiambar.

—Lo siento- la sangre que se agolpaba en sus mejillas inundó también sus orejas, se alejó de él inmediatamente y agachó la cabeza-Gracias.

—Hmmp.- la castaña lo miró de reojo y sus ojos bailaron entre el chico y el suelo, se mordió el labio y finalmente su resolución fue irse.

—Voy por el botiquín-exclamó sin saber si la escuchó o no. Ryoma la siguió con la mirada, cuando la vio llegar con uno de los entrenadores soltó un suspiro, arqueó la cejas al darse cuenta de la "extraña" preocupación que profesaba para con la Ryuzaki.

—Estoy enloqueciendo-negó con la cabeza y regresó a su set a continuar con el entrenamiento.

Sakuno apretó la correa de su mochila y apresuró su paso, su tiempo en el vestidor fue más del esperado, esperaba que Ryoma no estuviera molesto, sonrió cuando vio al pelinegro sentado en una banca frente al gimnasio, llevaba los auriculares por lo que no la escuchó llegar.

—Lo siento, me tarde- se disculpó haciendo una reverencia, lo cual inevitablemente causó que su mojado cabello cayera por su cara, el moreno notó que no llevaba sus trenzas, cosa que la hacía ver más bonita.

—Vamos-musitó girando la cara, se dijo que definitivamente mataría al bastardo de Momo-sempai, solo él tenía la culpa de que su mente no dejara de pensar estupideces.

—Sí.

Se encaminaron hacia la parada de los autobuses, Ryoma dijo algo sobre llevarla a comer ramen y Sakuno a su vez le respondió que conocía un lugar muy bueno cerca del centro de la ciudad. Entablaron una conversación sobre el torneo que comenzaría en otoño y los posibles viejos conocidos que podrían hallarse.

—Realmente no creo poder entrar Ryoma-kun, aun me falta-comentó la castaña.

—No lo sabrás si no lo intentas- espera, ¿Por qué la motivaba? Sería mejor que dejara de hacer preguntas que no tenían respuesta.

—Bueno…

—¡Ryoma-sama!-se escuchó un gritó femenino y en menos de los que canta un gallo se encontraban rodeados.

—¿Que mierda?-gruñó Echizen frunciendo el entrecejo. Sakuno movió la cabeza totalmente perdida.

—Por favor sal conmigo-pidió una pelirosa.

—No.

—Entonces conmigo.-agregó una muchacha de cabellos purpuras.

—Absolutamente no.

—Son unas zorras, el saldrá conmigo- dijo otra que traía mucho maquillaje.

—Mierda ¿Qué no entienden? No es no- se estaba desesperando.

—¿Por qué?-preguntaron al unisonó la multitud.

—Si ¿Por qué? Nunca has tenido novia cariño-refutó a su vez la de maqullaje.

—¡Por qué no la necesito!-explotó enojado.

—No es justo-lloriquearon-por favor, sal con nosotras, no te hagas el difícil – se acercaron mas a él invadiendo su espacio personal, y mientras se empujaban unas a otras, Ryoma estaba enfureciéndose, eran peor que la prensa.

—¿R-Ryoma-kun?- Sakuno no entendía nada, pero todas esas mujeres la estaban apartando del moreno.

—No nos creemos ese cuento de que no necesitas novia papacito.

—Pues créelo bruja- bien ya estaba cabreado, al diablo con la "amabilidad". Sus ojos seguían buscando a la ojicastaña, con un demonio, la había perdido.

—¡Ryoma-kun!-intentó gritar la castaña pero una de las chicas la golpeo por accidente y cayó de trasero.

—¡Sakuno!-por fin la hayo y difícilmente llegó hasta ella, iba a inclinarse pero las mujeres lo detuvieron.

—Dejala, y ven a jugar, vas a ver que te gustara.

—Ryoma-k…¡Ah!-la de mucho maquillaje la golpeo con su bolsa.

—Cállate, no te creas tanto solo porque caminabas con él.

—Es cierto, si lo quieres compite limpiamente mocosa zorra- la Ryuzaki sintió sus ojos arder, su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado ¡Y no había hecho nada!

—Esperen, yo la he visto en el club, tal vez lo que quieres es fama para forjarse una reputación en el mundo del deporte-comento despectivamente la pelipurpura.

—No…yo no.

—Déjenla en paz-ordenó furioso el pelinegro, podían meterse con él pero con Sakuno definitivamente no. pareció que ignoraron su voz y lo alejaron aun mas.

—No vayas a mentirnos, a ti te gusta Ryoma-sama ¿no? ¡Contesta!-la pelirrosa la tomo del brazo y Sakuno se quejó ¿Cómo había terminado así?

—Yo…yo-varias lágrimas de impotencia se escaparon.

—Si no te gusta, entonces aléjate de él.

—¡No!-chilló espantada.

—¡Entonces contesta!-gritó.

—¡Si me gusta!-declaró y sintió perder el equilibrio, la rodillas le temblaban, jamás quiso decirlo así, no tenía planeado que él lo supiera jamás y ahora por culpa de esas extrañas se había enterado.

—¡Ya basta!-la voz del moreno se oyó más gruesa y furiosa que nunca, claro porque jamás se había enojado tanto, nada era los suficientemente importante para que él, Echizen Ryoma derramara una pizca de bilis, pero la Ryuzaki era otra historia y ahora sabia el porqué-¡Muévanse!-vociferó y como por arte de magia las chicas le abrieron camino, la castaña levantó la cabeza y sus ojos aguados chocaron contra los furiosos de él. Sintió mucha vergüenza por su declaración minutos antes y giró la cara.

—¡Pero Ryoma –sama!-protestaron algunas.

—Dicen una palabra más y conocerán el infierno-amenazó fríamente, ya habían hecho mucho al dañar a Sakuno. Caminó hasta la chica y se inclinó frente a ella-Sakuno-llamó, la ojicastaña apretó los ojos y se rehusó a levantar el rostro.

—Lo siento, no quería que lo supieras, sé que no quieres esta clase de molestias por eso no iba a decirlo-soltó de golpe tan rápido que tenias que concentrarte para captarlo todo-No soy buena además, no estoy a tu altura, solo es un sueño y nada más, Por favor, por favor olvídalo, olvídalo-lloró avergonzada y se froto la cabeza desesperadamente.

—Sakuno, escucha, mírame-ella negó y se cubrió los ojos-Maldición-graznó y la tomo de la las muñecas-Sakuno, mírame ¿entendiste?, solo mírame, sobre lo que dijiste…

—Olvídalo por favor, sé la respuesta, siempre la he sabido. También soy tenista, sé perfectamente que esto solo será una molestia para ti, así que solo olvídalo y no te preocupes por mí-suplicó mirándolo a través de sus mojadas pestañas.

—¡No quiero olvidarlo!-exclamo-No voy a hacerlo, Sakuno.

—¿P-porque?

—…

—¡R-ryoma-kun!

—¡Por que también me gustas!-gritó, sakunó enmudeció-Maldita sea, no pongas esa cara.

—Pero, pero tu dijiste que…

—Sé lo que dije, no necesito una novia-las palabras de Ryoma la confundieron.

—Entonces…

—Solo te necesito a ti- y por primera vez, como si fuera la séptima maravilla del mundo o un hecho histórico y digno de recordar, Echizen Ryoma, el príncipe del tenis, se sonrojó.

—¿Q-que?

—No voy a repetirlo-profirió frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero…

—Solo cállate Sakuno- ordenó antes de estampar su boca contra la de ella, primero no supo como responderle, pero después contestó a su beso, era cálido y hacia vibrar su pecho. Oh Dios si estaba soñando, que nadie la despertara, estaba besando a Ryoma.

—Te quiero-susurró ella al separase y enterró el rostro en el pecho de él, Ryoma la apretó.

—Ya lo sabía- la castaña lo indagó can la mirada-Eres muy ruidosa Sakuno- sus mejillas estallaron en rojo, Oh cielos la había escuchado aquella vez –Ahora, si ustedes-se dirigió a las chicas que aun los rodeaban- vuelven a acercarse a Sakuno o llegan a tocarle un solo pelo las voy a…- no hizo falta que terminara su amenaza, ya que así como habían llegado, en un santiamén se habían ido.

—Ryoma-kun…

—Vamos, te debo un ramen Sakuno.

—Sí.

—Por cierto- le dio otro beso, lo cual la sorprendió-Me gustas Sakuno- ella rió y el amargó la cara-te matare si le dices a alguien que lo dije.

—Vale-sonrió.

Se tomaron de las manos y se encaminaron nuevamente a la parada de autobuses, no muy lejos de ahí el pelos de punta los miraba con los binoculares.

—Todo salió de acuerdo al plan- miró la hoja que tenía en la mano-Sakuno-chan es la única candidata que podía lograrlo, buena en el tenis, amable, linda y posiblemente la chica a la que Echizen siempre observo.

—Tenias razón Momo-sempai-secundó Yutaka.

—Fue gracias a ti que pude notarlo.

—Lo sé, así que no lo olvide, debe presentarme a Miyuki-sempai.

—Está bien-su celular vibro, lo saco de su bolsillo y lo revisó. Era un mensaje:

_Para: Momo-sempai_

_De: Echizen._

_No creas que no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí Momo-sempai, considérate muerto por causar que lastimaran a Sakuno. Seras el blanco de mis tiros tenlo por seguro. Aun no eres suficiente._

_._

_._

_Gracias._

Ok, si Echizen le daba las gracias definitivamente era hombre muerto, bueno, al menos se iría al cielo por lograr lo imposible.

Hizo que el príncipe tuviera una novia. Y Sakuno era perfecta para él.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

**Por fin lo termine y pude subirlo, ciertamente me atore en algunas ocasiones, porque como ya había dicho no es una pareja que haya trabajado antes, pero que sinceramente me encanta, así que estaré gustosa de leer sus comentarios, solo no me vayan a insultar y me encantaría saber si quisieran que publicara mas sobre ellos.**

**También sobre otras parejas, de otras series y así.**

**Siento si hay errores ortográficos.**

**Espero te haya gustado **Ilauli**.**

**Dejen review**

**Akari se despide.**


End file.
